Koude herinneringen
by Dinnee
Summary: Vreemde dromen, koude herinneringen en lege gedachtes.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Koude herinneringen  
Writer: Dinnee  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: I don't own, JK does.  
Warning: slash/ PG (may change later)

Het was koud die nacht. Harry zat voor het raam van Grimboudplein 12 en keek naar buiten. De mist krulde zich laag tussen de bomen door en rijp vormde zich op het gras. Als Harry zijn ogen samen kneep en in de verte tuurde leek het alsof er een persoon op de heuvels in de verte stond. Soms stelde hij zich voor dat het Sirius was die in de verte op hem wachtte. Andere dagen stelde hij zich voor dat het zijn vader of moeder was. En op heel slechte dagen was het Malfidus.

Hij had de angst op Malfidus' gezicht kunnen lezen die avond op de toren. Hij had hem wakker willen schudden en willen schreeuwen dat hij op moest houden. Dat hij niet zo was als zijn vader, zijn vader die in Azkaban zat, zijn vader die misschien niet eens meer leefde.

Abrupt stond Harry op en trok het raam open. De koude lucht stroomde naar binnen en Harry voelde de kou langs zijn benen naar beneden de kamer in zakken. Hij rilde, maar het kon hem niets schelen. Hij voelde hoe zijn keel zich dichtkneep bij de gedachte aan die avond. Hij wilde het zich niet meer herinneren hij wilde een manier vinden waardoor alles weer terug ging naar het oude. Hij balde zijn vuisten en snoof zijn adem uit.

Wat voor recht had Malfidus om zomaar iemand van het leven te roven? Hoe wanhopig moest je zijn als je de dood in de ogen keek en niet tot een beslissing kon komen? Hoe veel gevaar moest je trotseren als je de bescherming van de geweldigste tovenaar nog niet voldoende was? Iemand moest wel heel erg in het nauw zitten als hij geen andere uitweg meer zag dan de sterkste tovenaar van zijn tijd te willen vermoorden.

Harry had Malfidus' gezicht gezien, vol afgunst, trots en later vol angst. Ergens begreep hij het niet. Waarom had hij Perkamentus niet laten leven? Wat stond er op het spel? Malfidus' had toch niets meer te verliezen?

"Harry."

Hij draaide zich om en keek in de bezorgde ogen van Hermelien.

"Ik wil niet meer…" Zijn stem klonk angstig ver weg en het leek of hij niet bij zijn lichaam hoorde.

Haar ogen vulde zich met verdriet. Ze ging naast hem staan en keek naar de zelfde heuvel als waar hij eerder naar had zitten staren. Hun handen vonden elkaar en zacht kneep hij in haar vingers. Ze beet op haar lip.

"Nog even…" Fluisterde ze en deed zachtjes het raam dicht.

Malfidus lag op de koude harde grond. Hij voelde zijn gekneusde ribben in zijn zij duwen en zijn rug voelde niet veel beter aan. Zijn spieren waren stijf en koud van het liggen op de kale grond en in zijn haar kleefde opgedroogde modder. Hij voelde zich als een gewond dier en probeerde voorzichtig zijn been te bewegen. Een scheut van pijn schoot door zijn lichaam en hij kon met moeite een schreeuw onderdrukken.

Het was twee weken geleden dat hij gevlucht was samen met Sneep. Wat er daarna gebeurd was, was gehuld in een zwarte roes die Draco niet kon doorbreken. Hoe meer hij zich concentreerde op de gaten in zijn geheugen, hoe minder hij zich leek te herinneren. Vage dromen plaagde hem in de koude nachten, als het angstzweet van zijn rug droop en hij schreeuwend wakker werd.

Waar hij was, wist hij allang niet meer. De laatste keer dat hij fatsoenlijk gegeten had leek te behoren tot een ver een vreemd verleden. Een verleden dat niet bij hem hoorde. Het was alsof hij in een akelige nachtmerrie terecht gekomen was, waar gespeeld werd met de tijd en met zijn geheugen en hoe heviger hij wenste wakker te worden, hoe bedrukkender de waarheid van de nachtmerrie werd.

De enige gedachte die op een helder moment door zijn hoofd rond spookte was: 'Potter'. Als een mantra had het woord zich in zijn hoofd genesteld waar het op de meest vreemde momenten op stak als een donderslag bij heldere hemel. De betekenis van het woord was hem ondertussen ontgaan en het gezicht dat bij de naam hoorde was een schim in zijn hoofd geworden. Zijn gedachten hingen als los spinnenrag aan elkaar en het enige wat er nodig was om ze te breken was een klein zuchtje wind.

"Sta op!"

Hij werd bij zijn arm gegrepen en met een snelle, ruwe beweging opgetild. Zijn pijnlijke been kon zijn gewicht niet houden en trillend van de pijn struikelde hij achter de persoon aan die hem vast had gegrepen. De man die hem vast had was sterk en hiel geen rekening met hoe Draco was toegetakeld. Sneller dan Draco bij kon houden werd hij door de donkere gangen gesleurd.

Donkere gangen die af en toe verlicht waren met een enkele fakkel. Het tochtte en vocht drupte langs de muren en van het plafond. De gangen leken eindeloos door te lopen in een onontkoombaar netwerk. Het was donker en muf. De man opende een zwarte deur en smeet Draco naar binnen. Met een harde klap belande hij tegen de muur en bleef trillend liggen, te zwak om te denken, te koud om te bewegen.

Een sissend geluid klonk van achter een houten paneel, als of er een ventiel leeg liep, of er stoom ontsnapte uit een fluitketel die nog net niet kookte. Draco keek op en zag dat deze kamer verlicht was, hij knipperde met zijn ogen die niet meer gewent waren aan licht. Het brandde achter zijn oogleden en hij kneep zijn ogen weer dicht. Het licht gaf hem hoofdpijn en op een of andere manier kon hij niet meer stoppen met trillen. Met zijn handen schermde hij zijn gezicht af in een verwoede poging de pijn tegen te gaan die het licht veroorzaakte.

Het sissen stopte even abrupt als het was begonnen en voorzichtig keek Draco tussen zijn vingers door. Zijn ogen wende langzaam aan het licht, maar de pijn in zijn hoofd bleef bonken als een hamer op een aambeeld.

Een in zwart gehulde figuur stapte langzaam op hem af en lachte schamper. "Het is tijd."

De laatste gedachte die bij Draco op kwam voor hij zijn geheugen verloor was een angstkreet naar Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Binnen een flits zat Harry rechtop in bed. Hij rilde en het zweet liep langs zijn voorhoofd omlaag. Hij voelde de koude druppels vanuit zijn nek langzaam zijn rug af glijden voor ze verdwenen in de elastieken band van zijn pyjama broek. Hij was buiten adem en keek angstig de kamer rond, een donkere kamer waar hier en daar het maanlicht op zijn spullen viel.

Zijn dekens lagen aan zijn voeteneind en zijn bed zag er uit alsof er een orkaan in had gewoed. Het raam stond open, een koele wind blies zijn kamer in en deed de gordijnen opbollen. Langzaam deinsde ze op en neer in een verwoede poging Harry te kalmeren. Ze speelde met het licht van de maan dat door het raam naar binnen scheen en creëerde een onherkenbaar schaduwspel op de vloer. Beelden van de nachtmerrie die hem net met schrik gewekt hadden, vulde langzaam weer zijn hoofd.

Hij werd geslagen en geschopt en alles deed zeer. Hij probeerde zich te verweren tegen de persoon die hem op iedere mogelijke plek pijnlijk probeerde te raken. Hij voelde hoe alle magie langzaam zijn lichaam verliet en het systematisch druppelen van een wond op zijn hoofd maakte hem duizelig. Klap na klap, schop na schop.

Ergens tijdens deze marteling was hij de macht over zijn stem verloren. Hij probeerde te schreeuwen maar het enige geluid dat hij maakte was een schampere zucht wanneer hij voor de zoveelste keer tegen zijn ribben werd getrapt. Hij voelde zich als een geslagen hond, te zwak nog zelfs om te vluchten. Te bang om te bewegen en nog meer pijn te voelen.

Zijn gedachte keerde terug naar zijn slaapkamer, met tranen in zijn ogen keek hij rond, alsof hij hier het antwoord op zijn vragen kon vinden. Zijn hart klopte in zijn keel en hij zocht naar een manier om weer te kalmeren. Zijn hand gleed over zijn voorhoofd, waar hij de wond had gevoeld en het bloed langs zijn wang had voelen glijden. Nu voelde hij alleen zijn angstzweet en slaakte een zucht van opluchting.

Voorzichtig stond hij op en voelde hoe zijn spieren protesteerde, alsof de pijn nog vers was en echt. Met een snelle beweging sloot hij het raam en de gordijnen staakte hun schaduwspel. Even bleef Harry staan en keek naar de heuvel, morgen zou hij er heen gaan om te kijken wie er op de top stond. Morgen.

0

Die morgen kreeg Harry geen hap door zijn keel. Hij prikte wat met zijn vork in zijn eieren met spek, maar nam de moeite niet om een hap te nemen. Zijn keel voelde dichtgeknepen aan en met moeite kon hij een paar slokken water naar binnen werken. Hermelien keek hem bezorgd aan en hij ontweek haar blik. Ze zij niets, maar Harry wist dat ze zich zorgen maakte. Hij zou het haar later vertellen. Later, wanneer hij wist wat de nachtmerries betekende.

Hij had de rest van de nacht geen nachtmerries meer gehad, maar zijn humeur was er niet beter op geworden. Sinds hij die nacht wakker was geworden had hij niet meer rustig kunnen slapen en dat maakte hem moe vanaf het moment dat hij weer was opgestaan.

Aan de andere kant van de tafel zat Ron een spelletje te spelen met zijn zusje, terwijl hij gulzig zijn ontbijt naar binnen werkte. Harry bekeek het tafereel voor zich met weinig enthousiasme. Het liefst wilde hij weer in bed kruipen en alles vergeten. Alles. Zijn naam, zijn leven en zijn toekomst. Waarom was hij de gene die deze vervloekte oorlog moest winnen? Waarom had Voldemort hem verkozen boven Marcel? Was het niet zo dat het Marcel net zo goed had kunnen overkomen? Dan had hij nu niet aan zijn ontbijt gezeten met bonkende hoofdpijn. Zijn ouders zouden nog leven en zijn jeugd zou er veel rooskleuriger hebben uitgezien. Dan zou hij opgegroeid zijn met magie en vast net zo veel van toverkunsten weten als Hermelien. Waarom kon het niet Marcel zijn? Waaraan had hij dit verdiend?

Kletterend liet hij zijn vork op zijn bord vallen en stond abrupt op. Ron en Ginny staakten hun spel en alle blikken waren op hem gericht. Boos stormde hij de keuken uit en liet zijn vrienden verbaast achter.

0

Draco lag verkleumd op de grond, als een kleine bal opgerold in een hoek van de lege en donkere cel. Zijn haar plakte in dikke slierten aan elkaar door opgedroogd zweet en waarschijnlijk ook door opgedroogd bloed.

Voorzichtig probeerde hij het met zijn vingers uit zijn ogen te strijken en voelde dat hij een snee had, die vanaf zijn voorhoofd omhoog liep en tussen zijn haar verdween. Opgedroogd bloed vormde nog net geen korstje en hij voelde hoe zijn vingers het dunne laagje braken en besmeurd raakte met vers bloed. Langzaam zakte een nieuwe druppel over zijn voorhoofd omlaag en binnensmonds vervloekte hij zich zelf voor zijn onvoorzichtigheid. Met zijn handpalm veegde hij de druppel weg en wist dat hij hierdoor zijn gezicht juist nog meer besmeurde.

Achter hem opende de deur zich langzaam, met een piepend geluid. Een smalle strook licht viel naar binnen en Draco knipperde tegen het licht toen hij probeerde rechtop te gaan zitten. Zijn rug deed zeer en hij voelde zich duizelig worden. Hij voelde de kou van de muur in zijn kleren trekken terwijl hij zichzelf rechtop probeerde te houden met zijn minst pijnlijke hand.

Een grote man in een zwart gewaad kwam op hem af lopen en bleef midden in de kamer staan. De deur viel met een klap weer dicht en hulde de beide weer in het donker. Het ontbreken van het licht in de cel was iets waar Draco in de tussen tijd aan gewend was geraakt, maar nu voelde hij zich toch ongemakkelijk. Hij voelde zich bekeken en weerloos, in een situatie die onontkoombaar leek. Op dit moment zou hij alles geven om weg te kunnen, als hij de energie maar had.

De man, die stil stond in de kamer snoof een keer, als een beest dat de lucht van zijn prooi op zoekt. Draco rilde, hij kon de man's gezicht niet zien en misschien wilde hij dat ook niet. Iets vertelde hem dat de man weinig goeds met hem voor had.

Een muffe lucht vulde de kamer en Draco realiseerde zich dat deze van de man afkomstig was. Hij draaide zijn hoofd weg voor de misselijkmakende lucht en slikte een keer. De man rook naar dood vlees, bloed en iets was Draco niet helemaal kon plaatsen, iets scherps en bitter. Zijn hard begon sneller te slaan en hij voelde dat hij zenuwachtig begon te worden.

Draco hief zijn kin op en keek de man onbevreesd aan. Hoewel hij alles verloren had in de afgelopen paar weken, wist hij dat niemand zijn trots kon afnemen, hij bleef tenslotte een Malfidus. De man deed een paar stappen in zijn richting. Hij stond nu nog maar een paar meter van Draco vandaan en er was geen uitweg meer voor hem. Zelfs als hij de kracht had gehad om nu naar de deur te sprinten, zou hij tegen worden gehouden door de wachters aan de andere kant.

De man liet langzaam zijn capuchon zakken en op dat moment herkende Draco hem meteen. Fenrir. Fenrir Vaalhaar. Zijn gelige ogen glinsterde gevaarlijk hoewel de rest van zijn gezicht in schaduw gehuld was. Zijn matte grijze haar stak wild omhoog, wat hem een enigszins psychopathisch over deed komen. Hij grijnsde en gelige scherpe tanden glinsterde, net als zijn ogen. Met raspende, ruwe stem sprak hij Draco aan.

"Draco," hij sprak Draco's naam uit alsof hij gromde als een hond. "Heb je mij gemist, als vriend van de familie?" Zijn toon was uitdagend en hij sprak langzaam, toen lachte hij sadistisch en Draco keek hem verwijtend aan.

Zonder Fenrir te antwoorden stond hij op en leunde nonchalant tegen de muur. Hij deed zijn best om niet bang over te komen, hoewel zijn hart klopte in zijn keel en zijn handen trilde. Fenrir deed een stap dichter bij en stak zijn hand uit naar Draco's gezicht. Een hand vol littekens en zijn nagels hadden nodig een goede verzorgingsbeurt nodig. Ze waren gelig, op sommige plaatsen ingescheurd en afgebrokkeld. Een dikke zwarte rand vuil accentueerde zijn nagels nog eens extra.

"Wat is er Draco, heb je me niet gemist?" Er viel een ijzige stilte waarin Fenrir een vuile vinger over Draco's wang liet glijden. Een vergeelde, afgebrokkelde nagel kraste in Draco's huid en liet een rode dunne schram achter. Draco keerde zijn gezicht af in een opwelling van walging en snoof afkeurend.

Fenrir gooide zijn hoofd achterover en lachte luidkeels, hij had iets weg van een wolf die naar de volle maan huilde alleen dan... zonder angst, zoals iedere weerwolf dat zou moeten hebben, volgens Draco.

"Je zou een mooie toevoeging zijn aan mijn roedel, Draco..." Fenrir keek hem afwachtend aan.

"Nooit!" Siste Draco terug en keek Fenrir uitdagend aan. Zijn ogen fonkelde met haat en walging een uitdrukking die hij normaalgesproken alleen voor Potter bewaarde.

Fenrir haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op en sprak in kleinerende toon, "Ach... Je weet niet wat je mist."

Hij wachtte even en peilde Draco's reactie. Draco drukte zijn handen plat tegen de muur. Wat wilde die Vaalhaar van hem? Zou dit zijn straf worden voor het negeren van de Heers bevelen? Zijn hart raasde en hij slikte wanhopig om van het knijpende gevoel in zijn keel af te komen.

Fenrir ging verder, "Heb je ooit de Witte wolven gezien Draco?" Hij wachtte niet op een antwoord en ging meteen verder, zijn hand hield Draco's kin vast en hij bewoog zijn gezicht tot vlak voor dat van Draco.

"Je zou een prachtige witte wolf kunnen worden, je hoeft het maar te zeggen." Fenrir kantelde zijn hoofd en bekeek Draco zoals een hond zijn baas bekijkt. Zijn ogen glanzend in het donker.

Draco rook Fenrir's adem en walgde. Hij probeerde los te komen uit Fenrir's greep, maar hij had te weinig kracht en Fenrir was niet van plan om los te laten. Hij voelde hoe Vaalhaar's vingers in zijn kin drukte en hem op zijn plek hielden, met zijn rug tegen de muur gedrukt en zijn handen klam van de angst.

"Niet bang zijn kleine Draco," Fenrir boog nog verder voorover, zijn mond vlak bij Draco's oor. Draco voelde Fenrir's warme adem op zijn wang en verstijfde van angst. Hij hoorde hoe Vaalhaar zijn lippen af likte en daarna, hoe een vochtige raspende tong vlug over zijn wang gleed. In minder dan een seconde stond Fenrir met een grote sprong bij de deur. Hij landde op zijn handen en voeten en draaide zich terug om naar Draco.

"Ik bijt niet," zei hij voor hij de deur opende en verdween.

Draco zakte geshockeerd ineen op de grond, rillend van woede en angst.


End file.
